


Refusing to Give In

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [81]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Fear</i> Theme: any, any, afraid of thunderstorms<br/><b>Avengers: Steve/Tony</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusing to Give In

The thunder over head rattled the windows in the old gym. Steve continued to rain punches on the heavy bag, until it split then replaced it with another. He was on his fifth. He hated thunder storms. Hate's the only word he could us for how he felt about them, he refused to use the word fear. To him they weren't thunder storms; to him they were bombs bursting overhead. It was all he could do to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest and diving under the nearest bench, curling up in a ball to wait it out.

The door banged open and he actually did drop to the ground.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Steve looked up at Tony as he strode across the room leaving a trail of water from his drenched clothing. He never got a chance to stand as Tony knelt down and draped himself over his body. If there was one person who would know what he was going through it would be Tony with his own ptsd issues.

"I got you," Tony told him quietly. "I've got you. You're safe."

As he listened to Tony whisper those words over and over again, the sounds of the thunder faded to the background and only Tony's words filled the air.


End file.
